Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 2 & 1 \\ 0 & 3 & 3 \\ 2 & 2 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 0 & 2 \\ 2 & 3 & 2 \\ 1 & 3 & 2\end{array}\right]$